


流落星球（三）

by TangYing_1919119



Category: citzen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangYing_1919119/pseuds/TangYing_1919119





	流落星球（三）

“嗯……你回来啦？”  
“干嘛等我。”罗渽民挂了衣服走进玄关就看到沙发上躺着的李东赫。  
“想等你吃晚饭来着，”李东赫揉了揉眼睛，“然后等着等着就睡着了。”  
责怪别人不传达消息的话咽了下去，“那现在去床上睡吧？”  
“不要，我要吃饭。”李东赫捂着肚子，“我饿了。”他拉住罗渽民的手腕，露出一点委屈巴巴，“你陪我吃好不好。”  
罗渽民倒是没什么迟疑地答应了。  
叫醒阿姨简单热了饭菜，两个人在餐桌上坐下来。  
等到饭菜端上来，两个人准备开始吃，李东赫才想起来，“你吃晚饭了吗？吃了什么啊？”  
“吃过了，简单吃了一点，不是什么好吃的。”罗渽民动筷夹起小菜，“快吃吧。”  
李东赫慢腾腾地吃了几口饭，观察了一下他神色，最终还是开口了，“你为什么不让我见李泰容啊？”他尽量天真烂漫，尽管这完全掩藏不了他的紧张。  
“他不可靠。”罗渽民夹了一块肉进自己嘴巴里。  
李东赫又慢慢扒了几口饭，咀嚼了几下，“我觉得他没什么问题啊……”  
罗渽民眼神都没动，“他是中方政府人员，你跟我待一块，他就不能接近你。”  
李东赫沉默下来，左右权衡之下把心一横，“我们是真心喜欢对方的。”  
“我的答案也不会变。”罗渽民站起身来，宣告结果，“我吃好了，你慢慢吃。”  
罗渽民回到自己房里，阖眼躺到床上，但长期以来的习性又驱使他很快睁开了眼睛。他看着一片漆黑的窗外，不知道是不是真的是因为中间隔了太多年，他和李东赫的相处总是处处不合，如果不是李东赫肯在他的棱角上包上一层保护膜，他们之间的关系恐怕早已满是窟窿。难道真的只是因为小朋友比较容易玩在一起。理智告诉他，他或许应该趁早收心放手，他抽出包里的文件，但是他的心却不肯妥协。即使只有百分之零点零一的可能性，他也想找回小时候的那个人。无论李东赫是不是那个人，他的眼神扫过一行行的李东赫的过去，他总是把希望送到了自己手里。  
李东赫的经历太过混乱，尤其是脱离ICE以后的一年，兵荒马乱，费了他好大力气。  
他的眼神突然间定格：对上了，时间和地点都对上了。  
他长吁一口气，一种异样的感觉流转在心底，他还是欣慰地闭上了眼睛。  
上帝保佑。

李东赫一时半会儿想不出办法，第二天还是身后跟着三个保镖出门转悠。反正好不容易争取来的放风，不用亏了。  
他也不知道去哪，满城瞎溜达，也不顾身后跟着三个保镖，尽捡着旮旯小道走，保镖忙前走后，不知道他到底是散步还是遛他们。  
等到又钻出一个小道口，“哧啦”一声发生了意外。  
“小心——！”  
李东赫惊魂未定的站在原地。干，他最近出门真的需要看黄历了。距离他五步之遥的道上一个人影在血肉里逐渐模糊。  
他谢绝了保镖提出回去安定一下受惊的神经的好意，或者更准确地说，对于他的预防保护。他提出要回自己原来的住所一趟，出于他的善心，这次他们正儿八经地开车过去。回到原初那里，一切如常，李东赫暗不可察地叹口气，还是这儿好。他推开房门，却迎来一室狼藉。算了，死生之外无大事，现在只要不是外星人降临到他面前他都能淡然面对。他冷静地走进去开始点查少了什么，点着点着他就开始咬牙切齿，他娘的，还真是滴水不漏，什么该拿的不该拿的一样没落下。想到他放在这里日常备用的几万块钱，他多少还是有点肉痛，卖身钱啊他奶奶个熊。  
点查完毕，除了衣物和日常用品，基本什么也没给他剩下。除了钱还要拿私人物品，他一脚踢开散落在桌前的衣物，状若无意地低下头瞥了一眼桌下角落，视线巡梭一路灰尘过去，他还真不太想的出来是谁。  
他们出去问了一下会所里的人，但是果不其然，夜里的这里很混乱，都没有人注意到发生了什么。  
阿西八。李东赫回忆着那句不太熟悉的脏话用力甩上了房门，努力掩饰自己糟糕的心绪。但是当他们走出会所大门，侧耳一句隐约熟稔的“李东赫！”，他就知道他这倒霉的一天还没结束。  
黄仁俊站在他右手边三步开外的地方一手提着塞得满满当当的塑料袋，“hey boy，好久不见，没想到真的是你。”  
李东赫两眼一眯，“不会是你翻的我的房间吧。”

保镖跟在两个人身后几步远的地方，沿着两个人走过的桥亦步亦趋。  
“不知道自己是ICE应死而未死的人吗？也不怕我一枪崩了你还敢跟着我来？”  
“你要真想崩了我我也跑不掉。”  
“别这么说呀，你不还有三个保镖吗。”黄仁俊的皮裤走路蹭的噼啦响，合着他清醇透厚的声音衬得格外好听。  
“别介俊哥，您抬手一炮的事。”  
黄仁俊是ICE执行人员的背景，或者按照现下流行的理论来区分：ICE的外勤人员。李东赫和他过去都是外勤人员，但是严格区分起来，一个曾经是信息管理部的，一个曾经是暴力武装部的。黄仁俊体能测试的时候就表现极佳，和李东赫在李马克的魔鬼训练下的生拉硬拽不同，他的躯体纤长甚至显得细瘦，但是恰到好处只是在同部门的同事间甚至显得有些少的肌肉精瘦有力得可怕：他和所有人一起进行常规的训练，但是他的体能测试项目项项A+。实则在内部标的都是S，在一项暧昧模糊的保护措施之后。简单概括来说，他实力强的不像个人类。与此同时，他对机械非常地感兴趣，在做了几年外勤以后就申请转内了，李东赫后来还听说过他在ICE开展军火方面的事业小有作为。  
虽然不知道他为什么出现在这里，但是既然是ICE的人，他想应该是上面有什么安排吧。李东赫想到这里叹了口气，兜兜转转，结果还是回到了ICE的控制之下。两人一路走走停停，七言不搭八语，竟然找到了一家日间也在经营的小小酒吧。  
“请你喝一杯？”黄仁俊看他示意。  
李东赫从善如流地跟他进去。  
“一杯血腥玛丽，要加芥末。”  
“一杯马提尼，摇匀的，不要搅拌的。”  
酒保看着就要转身离去，黄仁俊坐在吧台边上不动如山。  
“哎哎哎，算了算了，”李东赫连忙叫住酒保，“莫吉托吧，多加点糖，不要太酸。”  
“你口味转变还挺大。”黄仁俊不咸不淡地揶他。  
“不觉得第一个比较适合我吗。”李东赫的脸皮不存在厚度问题。  
“呵。”黄仁俊冷哂一声，“我们去那边坐吧。”他转头看着店里的一个幽深角落 。  
“可以啊。”李东赫满不在乎地抬屁股。  
酒很快呈上来，李东赫看着自己的莫吉托皱了皱眉头。是他错觉吗，怎么有点甜腻的感觉？  
“怎么了？”黄仁俊把自己的酒放到他面前，“不喜欢？要换吗？”  
李东赫看着他那杯鲜艳的红色液体，迅速抱紧了自己的酒杯。“不不不，不用了，我喝我的莫吉托就行。”  
“行。”黄仁俊又果断地撤走自己的酒杯。  
李东赫饮着酒水开始走神。他们俩的关系，不知道是出于他当年干的混账事，还是因为天生八字不合的原因，始终不是太好，总有那么点针锋相对的意思。想着想着，他又想到那个手链的事，奈何保镖在旁不好开口。突然间他惊醒过来，“你有没有闻到什么味道？”  
“什么味道啊，酒吧里的香氛呗。”黄仁俊不以为意。  
“哦是吗。”李东赫低头又喝了一口酒，镇定一下心神。  
但他越坐越不对，等到他终于意识到这是什么的味道的时候，他连黄仁俊的脸都看不清了。

“喂，罗渽民，你的朋友运气真的有点差。”  
罗渽民搞不明白李帝努为什么就能为了说这种屁话叫他出来。“你如果没有什么别的要说的我就回去了。”  
“没有了，我只是来叫你一起去灵堂。我确认我今天状态很好。”  
“谁又死了？”罗渽民没理他，皱起眉。  
“伊斯泽家的二儿子。”埃米尔^伊斯泽是万艺集团的第二大股东，这次他们两个于情于理都要出席。  
“昨天埃尔玛的死因查清了吗？”罗渽民重新坐了下来。  
“他们倒是确认了是完全的意外，我也不是很清楚。”  
“你刚刚那句话是什么意思。”  
“你的朋友今天也在场，埃米尔的二儿子死在离他几步之遥的地方。”  
罗渽民沉默不语。  
“另外他昨天的表现，实在是有些，过于冷血……”  
“那没什么好奇怪的，”这次罗渽民迅速开口，“他从中东那边蹚过来的，这种事情见太多了。”  
“行吧。”李帝努耸耸肩，“我又没说什么。”  
罗渽民看了一眼时间，今天的圣祭告别肯定不能简单搪塞过去。想了想，还是照惯例吩咐了人通知李东赫那边不要等他吃饭了。  
“怎么最近都没看到志晟？”  
“因为我太甩手掌柜。”李帝努悠悠然又灌了一口冰滴，说得面无愧色。  
“如果不是朴家和你家的关系，我真的会鼓动阿星篡位。”罗渽民屈起中指轻轻弹了一下他的滴壶，将坠的咖啡萃液滴落下来，泛起一圈涟漪。“还不走？”  
李帝努又倒了一杯咖啡，“别急嘛，等我喝完咖啡。”  
“你快一点，我们六点之前得到那里。”  
“放你的心吧，肯定能到的。”  
六点钟，他们准时到达了举办仪式的教堂。六点半的时候，罗渽民的手机在他的口袋里疯狂的亮屏，寂静完全湮没在圣堂的歌咏声中，他虔诚的闭着眼睛，诚心祈祷上帝为这个死去的年轻人的灵魂带去一点福音。饱经苦楚的呻吟声在圣咏夜中隔绝开来，  
“神啊，”  
泪水混合着血液在这世界上的每一处不期而降。  
“请你保佑我”  
剖开灵魂撕裂开的声响从骨骼上崩裂开来。  
“早日找回我的小朋友”  
绝望的嘶鸣从神经深处接通到每一个神经元末梢。  
“然后我们永远幸福。”  
生命的最后一下哀鸣都归于鸿野。

“全能全知的天主圣父，  
求你垂顾他，接纳他于永光之中，  
因着你的慈爱能得享永生的幸福。  
阿门。”  
“阿门。”

李东赫醒了过来。  
“醒了？”他刚一动静床边就传来关切的声音。罗渽民守在他床边，他套着深色的高领羊绒毛衣整个人深陷在与椅子共同作用的黑色大衣之中。瘦削的面孔掩映在宽硕的衣服之下，苍白的面色与黑色的大衣相映成画，仿佛他是历经大病后的一丛枯骨。柔软从这样的刚硬中被反衬出来，李东赫只看得到他露出的不带表情的半张面孔，泛着红的眼睛为他失去温度的画面作出最后点缀。熬夜熬的，是李东赫所能推测出的最好结果。  
李东赫头痛欲裂，试图回想起自己能有多糟糕。而罗渽民则逐渐从庞臃的黑色中剥落出来，难得一见地欲语难言，“你稍微受了点伤，腿上也是……医生都来处理过了，没事的。”  
“我睡了多久？”一开口李东赫才发现自己声音哑了。  
罗渽民又沉默下来，好一会儿才开口，“两天半。”他转身拿起床边的水杯，“喝点水吧，”然后一勺一勺慢慢给李东赫喂清水。  
“你睡了吗？”李东赫喝完以后小小声地问他。  
“不要担心我了。”罗渽民摸摸他的额头，还在低烧。流食端进来，“先吃饭。”  
纵使在伤病中，李东赫一顿饭也吃的欲言又止，满脸心事。  
罗渽民从眼神中叹了口气，他擦了擦他的嘴角，“有什么事想说，就直说吧。”  
李东赫看他的眼神忽忽闪闪，“黄仁俊……”他的声音像蚊子发鸣，“在哪……”  
罗渽民直视着他的眼睛，“不管你说的是谁，那天的人，都死了。”  
李东赫往被子里缩了一些，大半张脸全藏下去，只露出眼睛。“好。”他闷闷地。  
罗渽民又俯身摸摸他额头，轻声对他说，“睡吧。”  
李东赫用力点点头，闭上了眼睛，两行清泪无法控制地从他的脸上划落下来。他也不知道自己为什么会哭，或许是因为黄仁俊和罗渽民的阴差阳错，或许是因为他刚惨遭劫历，又或许是命运的交响曲谱写得太过复杂，令他情绪交错，倍感委屈。  
罗渽民没有再回来，他明了他的崩溃，给足他发泄的空间和自愈的余地。李东赫算得上是大病初愈，只是哭了一会儿就又睡了过去。意识不知漂浮了多久，模模糊糊中，他仿佛听到有人在说话。  
“我什么意思没有人比你更清楚了。”  
“……”  
“敢动他，除了你发话就算他们脑门被枪膛顶着他们也不敢动手，区区一点损失算什么？”  
李东赫渐渐清醒过来，确实是罗渽民在打电话。  
“……”  
“JENO啊，”罗渽民忽然连李帝努在家中的昵称都叫了出来，他的声音亲热，态度又亲切，“我有没有教过你一句话？做人留一线，日后好相见。如果我以前没有告诉过你，”他的语速放慢，一句一字如同沙石磨砺要让人记住那种粗糙的感觉，“那么你现在记住了，如果这种事再有下次……”  
“砰——”罗渽民剩下的话音被重击的敲门声截断，他把电话夹在左耳肩上直走向门口，顺路从厨隔旁的抽屉里抽出一把手枪，右手上膛左手打开了门。  
李帝努站在门口，右手还拿着电话，“你要这样吗，罗渽民。”  
罗渽民腾出左手来拿下电话摁挂了甩在一旁，右手随意地晃了晃给他听枪件金属的声音，“我现在心情很不好。”  
李帝努也收了电话进口袋里，“我说正事。”  
罗渽民拿手枪抵到他太阳穴上，神情漠然，“听不懂吗？”  
李帝努置若罔闻，收电话的手又从口袋里掏出来，拽出了一条链子，“还记得我们找到的那个微型中子炮吗。”抽出来的链子上赫然是微型中子炮模型的吊坠。“在那个人的房间里面找到的。”李帝努的目光越过他直直朝向房内。  
万艺和摩菲斯特从知道美国人搞砸了实验起就没有停止过对实验品的追查，但十多年间一直收获甚寥，直到大约半年前伊始，他们开始陆陆续续地发现实验品留下的痕迹，事实上，几个月间只发现了十样不到，但是相较于前十几年的频率已经翻了百分之几百倍了。其中最引起人注意甚至吸引起各国重新开启了搜寻的活动的，就是这个微型中子炮。微型中子炮的设计相当精巧，但制造工艺上又稍显得粗糙，他们仔细考察确认过，各国都没有能做出这个武器设计的人。军工的专家甚至考量起其中的理论，目前为止，这是人类达不到的水平。问题的答案早就呈现在他们面前。而这个微型中子炮是从摩菲斯特的第三级人员的小孩手中得来，“是一个哥哥给的。”只得到了这个信息，而那天同他玩耍的同伴已经住进了医院。  
罗渽民右手持着枪柄毫不犹豫地按下去，左膝屈起精准地顶到李帝努胃部，李帝努犹如弦被拉成满月，霎时弓成一只虾米。  
“滚。”  
罗渽民咔哒一声关上了门。  
李帝努痛苦地在地上翻腾，“罗渽民……”，他艰难地爬过去敲门，“罗渽民……咳咳咳……”  
朴志晟出现在罗渽民家大门前架起他。  
“他很危险你不要跟他待在一起……咳！朴志晟你放开我！”  
然后朴志晟一手刀劈晕了他。打人就就打到人意识不清再叫他来收拾不行吗？他很郁闷地把失去意识的李帝努塞进车里，发动了引擎扬长而去。

李泰容有点尴尬地站在李马克的办公室门前。  
虽然CI的安全向来不在他的工作范围之内，但是这次怎么说工作基本都是设定在保护CI的前提之下进行的，最主要的当然还是感觉这次的CI和自己的上司有那么点他搞不清的私人关系。他深吸一口气，推开了办公室的门。  
办公桌前空无一人。  
难为他做了那么久的心理建设。李泰容掉头出去，刚出门就碰到徐英浩。  
“行正好，正找你呢。”李泰容一脸莫名地看着不苟言笑的副科长。“跟我来一下。”  
李泰容老老实实地跟在徐英浩身后，还看着他有条不紊地从茶水间接了水，才返回到了办公室里。  
“你知道李马克是一年多前从乌克兰来的吧？”徐英浩幽幽吹开浮着的茶叶，抬头看了一眼李泰容。  
“不知道。”李泰容正襟危立。乌克……兰？  
“那行你现在知道了。”徐英浩放下茶杯，从桌子上抽出一张纸递给他，“看看。”  
李泰容很快看完，他抬起头来看着徐英浩，“必要时候，可以……限制李马克吗？”  
“当然了，是在不威胁同僚生命安全的前提下。具体的情势要由你来判断，后果也是由你个人承担。”  
“……”  
“明白了吗？”  
“明白了……”李泰容神色沉重地回答。  
徐英浩绽出一个微笑，起身递给他一杯茶水，“放松点小伙子，不要搞得这么严肃。尝尝，上好的龙井。”  
李泰容恭谨地接过来。  
“坐下吧，你慢慢喝完再走。”  
李泰容努力取悦他暴殄天物的泡法，一口接着一口，茶没喝出什么门道来，对着现实倒是理出了几分头绪。但是他不明白，为什么要放个ICE的人进来，总不可能是李马克避过了安全局的审查。  
他饮下杯底最后一点茶液，苦味从舌尖蔓延开来，进一步曲涨舌苔上已经被泡发的茶叶。原来和马克哥不是同一阵线的啊。苦味很快消失，他收拾好异样站起身来，向埋头工作的徐英浩点头致意，转身离开。

李东赫恢复得很好。  
躺到第四天，已经能下床活动了。在他过度行走的威胁和愿坐轮椅的妥协之下，罗渽民答应了带他出去透气遛圈，在两人的再三协商之下，他可行动的距离从二十步变成了三十五米。  
李东赫看着眼前的毛衣、加绒卫衣、大衣、羽绒服，愁到长出八字眉，他嘟起嘴来撒娇，“你想热死我还是累死我呀。”  
“别瞎说。”罗渽民掐他脸蛋，“快穿上，说好的。”  
李东赫坐起来，不情不愿地动作，配合着罗渽民帮他穿衣服。“大衣穿也就算了，怎么羽绒服也要穿啊？”  
“等会儿你出去了坐轮椅上怎么穿啊，乖，听话，快穿上。”  
李东赫眉毛叹着气穿好。穿着上已经全副武装了，他的脚刚放到地面上，罗渽民就开口了，“别说我不厚道没提醒你啊，三十五米从你离开床的这个瞬间算起。”  
李东赫鼓着脸看他。  
“干嘛呀。”  
“……那你把轮椅推过来呀。”牙疼似的气哼哼。  
罗渽民心情甚好地把轮椅移到床边，“免费附送，不要太感激。”他把李东赫抱到轮椅上坐下。  
李东赫只觉得自己像只虫蛹，一层一层被柔软的物体裹得臃肿又笨重，热源却像从这些不属于自己的东西之中被汲取，明明在冬天，却完全把他安置到教人舒适的夏热季。他们走出门去，冷风一吹，只让他感受到更多被卷带而起的热气。  
“冷吗？”罗渽民看着他红通通的脸蛋问他。  
“不冷，热的。”他笑着拿罗渽民的手去贴他的脸。  
“好哦。”略带凉意的两手在他的脸蛋上汲取了些暖意，“还是裹好吧。”又离开把他的围巾提提上来。罗渽民笑的两眼弯弯，一片雪花落在李东赫的睫毛上，淅沥的春雨就在他的心里融化开来。他微微缩进绕成城墙的围巾里，轻轻呼气，眼前变得模糊起来。  
“下雪了呢。”他听到罗渽民说。  
“李东赫。”  
气氛不可以太缱绻，他的生活总是。他不用沉浸美梦，太深太久；他被打捞在岸上，开始痛苦地呼吸。  
熟悉的隐约带着笑意的声音从远处响起，李东赫面上带着自己都不知道的恨意转向发声之地：黄仁俊。  
他冷冰冰地看着黄仁俊一步步走来。他面带微笑，一如既往地胜券在握，白衬衫收敛了他一贯的械感，厚度恰好的毛衣综合了他多出的冷硬，他穿着好像随意挑选出的不那么合意的绒夹克，像个流落民间的落魄王子，却连风雪也为他的气度所折服。  
“好久不见啊！”见鬼，他雀跃得像个见到自己十年没见的密友的人。  
“他是谁？”罗渽民挑眉问李东赫。  
李东赫还没来得及开口，黄仁俊却像受了什么惊吓一样，他吃惊地捂住嘴巴，惊恐地看着罗渽民。然后他的眼泪掉了下来，“娜娜。”  
原来他是真的来见自己十来年没见的密友。  
罗渽民的瞳孔剧烈收缩，他低头看了一眼轮椅上的背影，又震惊地抬起头来看着面前的黄仁俊。这怎么可能，他松开轮椅向后踉跄了两步，怎么会？曾经百分之一的可能性出现，尽管做过设想，但是已经接受了百分之九十九的他现在被震慑到无法言语。怎么会这样？  
“你忘记我了吗？”黄仁俊流着眼泪钳起李东赫的右手，一把扒开他手腕上的衣物，露出挂在那里的银色链子，“是我啊！Принц Юньцзюня啊！”然后他冲过去抱住了罗渽民。  
李东赫像个真正的冒牌货那样，用尽嘲讽的冷眼看着真正的有情人久别重逢、终于相认，喜极而泣，用尽全力的倾情表演。只是不知道哪里有冷水滴进来，被风一吹，在他的脸上冻得冰冰凉。

“那他是谁？为什么你的手链会在他手上？”一段时间后，平复了情绪的罗渽民心情复杂地问黄仁俊。  
“妈妈死后我就被卖掉了，”他苦笑着握着罗渽民的手，“被卖的小孩中也有东赫一个。”他侧头看了埋在衣堆里一动不动的李东赫一眼，“有一次呢，”他的语气变得悠远起来，“东赫生了很重很重的病，你知道，被拐卖的小孩，颠沛流离，相依为命，他病的好像只剩下一口气，却问我能不能把手链子给他看一眼，我就说把手链送给他了，只要他快点好起来。”黄仁俊的眼圈又被风吹红，“后来东赫真的好起来，”他低下头去看着交叠在一起的手掌，“我也不好意思再跟他要。”他有点不好意思，但还是柔下声去继续说，“虽然是你送给我的，但是对于东赫来说也意义重大。”  
“反正，”他握紧了罗渽民的手，抬起头来直视着罗渽民，语气故作俏皮地说道，“无论隔了多久，我都能认出娜娜呀！”  
李东赫在“虫蛹”里闭着眼睛，勾了一下嘴角：真是一点不吃亏，就算是故事里也是他天使黄仁俊给他受的恩惠。  
罗渽民漫长幽远地眨了一下眼睛。他知道这次不会错，连调查都不需要；这世上会叫他娜娜的只有一个人，那是他们童年时最热衷的消遣游戏里他给他的昵称。娜娜公主和俊俊王子是只有他们两个才会知道的接头暗号，他抬起头来，注视着李东赫的方向，“你为什么不说？”醒过神来的怒意开始冒头生长，李东赫只是悄无声息地坐着，像只真正冬眠的虫蛹。  
黄仁俊见势急忙解释，“东赫他……忘了！大病之后他就把之前的事情全忘了个干净，不怪他啊他根本不记得之前的事了！”  
有多真心只有当事人自己知道。李东赫开始想自己真的以这幅虫蛹的样子躺在街上能不能真的冬眠。  
罗渽民一口气哽在喉间，硌得他心肺都难受。他张开口，吃了半嘴的冷空气，最终连叹息都没落下来。  
“我陪你把东赫送回去吧。”黄仁俊开口替他们做出了选择。  
罗渽民沉默地站起身来，却不知道怎么握住轮椅的把手。  
“我来吧，”黄仁俊热心地接过手来，“我也想好好照顾一下东赫。”  
“东赫呀，怎么搞成这样子……”  
之后对话就在黄仁俊的东问西问和插科打诨中进行，李东赫回应寥寥。他从来不知道，黄仁俊是这么会聊天的人。他们在一路稀稀落落的话语中回到罗渽民的住所，还没走近大门，步伐就被不远处的人影截断。  
原初站在罗渽民宅子的大铁门前，笑意盈盈，“东赫，我来接你回去。”  
李东赫此刻真心实意地想当个虫蛹，就此冬眠，等到一觉醒来，又是美好的春天。  
罗渽民视若无睹地走到门前推开大门，“朴志晟！”十几把黑洞洞的枪口霎时对准了他们，“挺能耐啊，在我家里都能搞这么一出。”  
“渽民哥，这一看就不是我的手笔。”被点名的人漫不经心地应声出来，“换我的话你已经死了。”  
“净瞎说。”李帝努挤出来一巴掌拍朴志晟脑袋上。他抬起头来看向罗渽民，微微吸了口气道：“如果可以我也不想选择这种方式来跟你谈话，但是罗渽民，你必须把他交出来。”  
“你事情不都筹划好了，现在这样跟我说谈，谈什么谈。”罗渽民毫不掩饰地冷冽和嘲讽，只有他本人知道这是有多零星的外强中干，他毫不动摇的外表下在左顾右盼的心，并不能理解此刻嘴硬的意义。  
朴志晟带着他一向有点不耐烦又不得不做的无奈感抬起手来，轻轻一抖，一颗吊坠在他指间垂下，“认得这个吧？”他微微靠近李东赫，使吊坠在他的视线前段晃荡，“在你房间桌子底下墙角的摆件下面找到的呢，藏那么不起眼干什么？”  
李东赫的瞳孔微微放大，那是颗设计上有些精巧工艺上却略显粗糙的坠子，他曾一度随身佩戴，而后来摘下的原因是……他眼里的晨星寂灭下去。想丢弃的回忆连同这颗坠子一起放置在了视线不可及的桌下墙角，却没想到命运的安排从来远有超出他想到的深意。  
“和我们找到的那个微型中子炮样貌一模一样呢，这个你知道了吗？”朴志晟更显恶劣地逼近他，尽管在场人数还很多，他的气势却已经无所顾忌地把这里变成刑讯场。  
李东赫眨眨眼睛，心底深处仿佛已经结痂的伤口被牵动裂开，他悲从中来，扯出一个难看又好像凯旋的笑容，带着烈士就义的英勇和骄傲开口说道：“我十八岁的成人礼。”  
罗渽民还在犹豫，黄仁俊却不能按捺，挺身而出，“你们要对他干什么！”  
所有人都循声望向他，李东赫的视线缓慢逡巡，直到和他视线相撞。李东赫极深极深地看了他一眼，他的心湖上荡起一圈波纹，但是到底都是湖水，顶多只能因为密度不同而相抵分层罢了。他平静无波地进行下一步，犹如在李东赫十八岁那天递给他简单包装的盒子和里面精巧的礼物，“马克哥让我转交给你的。”  
彼时的李东赫兴高采烈，只当是他告白失败后李马克不愿见他，但总归还惦记着他的成人礼。现下他垂眸扫下睫毛交羽，才明白十七岁时的第一次失败就意味着永久的驱逐禁令。他的血液循环都变得缓慢，思维开始漂浮出去审查，到底是当时没有料想到，还是根本不愿想到这种结果呢。  
朴志晟没有兴趣知道新冒出来的小先生又是哪位，他低头准备扣手下去直接带走危险物，身旁声音微动，刀和手枪同时抵住对方的喉口和胸肺，黄仁俊却无视所有对准他的枪口，眼圈泛红地看着罗渽民，眼睛里全是无声的哀求。  
罗渽民还没有从他惊人的身手中回过神来，转头又被他楚楚可怜的神情击中心脏，他后知后觉地意识到黄仁俊和李东赫的亲密的关系，那么如果李东赫真的和实验品有关系……他的神智在一点一点搬回轨道，感情消退，理智重回上风，抑或是被另一种感情所击退。他回想起关于李东赫的一切：与中方政府人员不清不楚的关系，前ICE的人员，他到来以后接连死掉的万艺和摩菲斯特高层人员的小孩，以及，微型中子炮……他已经不再是他所珍重的那个人，他缓步向前，于情于理哪一条都不必被容忍，按下黄仁俊持刀抵在朴志晟喉口的右手，为所有人找到了一个能被接受的折衷的借口：“东赫他……”还没卸下亲昵的冷意，“杀害了原老板的原老板，就由原老板先带走看管吧，如何？”  
他回复到惯常的温淡与冷静，带着问询商议的语气，“帝努，你看呢？”  
李帝努狐疑地看着好像让罗渽民改了主意的新面孔，但是没有时间惊疑不定了，不管是什么让罗渽民改变了主意，目前的重点是趁着他同意还没改变主意赶紧把这个危险源带走。  
黄仁俊不安地扯了扯罗渽民的袖口，罗渽民心领神会，“当然，既然由原老板带走看管了，没有原老板的允许就不要去打扰李……东赫了吧。”  
李帝努怕他再三言两语然后反悔，急忙盖章定论，“好，就这样吧！”一抬手呼啦围上一群人，“我们帮着原老板把他送过去。”  
罗渽民低头和黄仁俊对视了一眼，“我们也一起。”  
多有意思啊，李东赫坐在轮椅上被围绕在人群中央想，众星拱月之势，不知道的人看了该以为他统治世界了。  
他又抬头望了外围的原初一眼。算了，说不上话了现在。


End file.
